Xerxes Break/Relationships
Relationships Sharon Rainsworth Sharon looks up to Break like an older brother and always has since she and Reim found him wounded by the Rainsworth's Gate to the Abyss. Sharon used to refer to Break as 'Xerxes-Nii' but this mostly stopped when she reached her teens. Break acts as Sharon's personal servant and best friend, considering they are always together and he is never seen attending to any of the other members of the houshold. It is hinted that Sharon may have romantic feelings for Xerxes due to her blushing whenever Xerxes share an affectionate moment with her despite how she should be used to being close with Xerxes, like how he kissed her head to reassure Sharon that he will save her life and sacrifice what he had searched all his life for about The Will of the Abyss. Sharon is one of the few people who understands Break's mind, although she admitted to Oz that she doesn't always know what goes through that brain of his. Shelly Rainsworth Shelly was the person who finally broke through Break's long depression after being released from the Abyss. When Reim and Sharon discovered Break by the Rainsworth gate to the Abyss, she made sure his wounds were tended to and had his eye socket wrapped thoroughly with bandages. Once he was healed, Break's duty was to look after and guard Sharon, as Shelly was not in the best condition to do so herself. Break has sworn total loyalty to Shelly and would never go against her will. Shelly's words were what kept Break's will to live exist and pushed him forward. Break's last moments were remembering his promise to Lady Shelly in her deathbed, to keep fighting and holding on to those feelings entrusted to him alone by someone, and that the path he's walking on would one day lead him to others. Reim Lunettes Reim and Break have been good friends ever since Break had been released from the Abyss. Along with Sharon and Shelly, Reim helped Break overcome his depression and showed concern for him when he scratched at his wound. Break constantly teases and harasses Reim, saying that he is too uptight and works too much. Reim responds to this by telling Break that he should work harder and not goof off so much. Reim often tells Break that he should be more open with Sharon, as shown when he tells Break at the second coming of age ceremony that he should tell Sharon about his sight. When Lily "killed" Reim, Break was furious and fought Lily, almost killing her (until Fang took the blow from Break's sword). After Reim revealed his alive status, thanked to his Chain March Hare, Break was astonished and glad. Gilbert Nightray There is some strain in their relationship as Break is constantly teasing Gilbert, but there seems to be some respect as well. After the first Coming of Age Ceremony Break was the one who approached Gilbert with an offer. Break said they could "use each other;" Gilbert would act as Break's left eye and spy on the Nightrays, and in return Break would help him find a way to bring his master, Oz, back from the Abyss. Later chapters show Gilbert considers Break a friend, such as in chapter 32, "Snow Dome," when Alice proclaims them all as such. This is solidified in chapter 55, "Back to Back," where Gilbert is shown worrying over Break's status in addition to remembering advice Break gave him during their first meeting. Lastly, this chapter also hints Gilbert may take the role of Break's left eye somewhat seriously. When the Baskervilles ask who he is, he says he is "his left eye." Oz Break and Oz appear to annoy each other at times, Oz calling Break creepy and Break calling Oz a brat. However, it does not seem th at they completely believe this about each other, because most of the time they seem to be friends. Sometimes it seems that Break and Oz understand each other on a deeper level. It seems that they both act carefree and ridiculous normally, but that they are both very disturbed and insecure beneath. These similarities seem to help them get along and understand each other. Vincent Nightray Break and Vincent do not like each other, which is clearly shown throughout both the manga and anime. It is hinted by Break that Vincent shot G Funpic-break geram dengan vincent.png|Break's irritations with Vincent Ep17 - vincent dislikes to break.png|Vincent dislikes towards Break Manga92 - vince break beradu kepala.png rim on purpose to hide some of his traitorous schemes and used Oz as an excuse and Break says that he will hunt that person down to which Vincent replies "I (Vincent) look forward to it", letting Break know that he got the hint and he is just signalling the start of their battle. When Sharon is kidnapped, Break instantly knows that is Vincent and goes to rescue her. Throughout the anime and manga, Break often refers to Vincent as 'that Nightray sewer rat' and Vincent will never use Breaks name, he prefers to call him 'Hatter' in reference to his chain 'The Mad Hatter'. Alice Break is interested in Alice's past, due to the fact that she lived one hundred years ago, he often teases her (to Alice's annoyance). Alice herself frequently shows her dislike toward Break calling him a 'Clown' in the anime and a 'Clowny Bastard' in the manga. Break does defend her when Gilbert Nightray asks to kill her, sa ying "Not yet", there is a possibility that he actually is starting to trust her and maybe actually considers her a friend. He protected her when they were in the Cheshire cat's lair. In a few clips of the anime, Alice is shown hissing at Break. In truth, Break knew Alice was the person that the Intention asked him to save in exchange of changing the past and granting her wish. Though Break hide this from Alice, Break made sure nothing bad happens to Alice until he can fulfill the Intention's wish. Lottie Break and Lottie's relationship seem to have some sort of connection, which was proven when Break asked Lottie to be his 'friend' and offered her a sweet at Sablier. He told her he "regretted" having to fight her, and explained that they would be better off as friends, because they both wanted the same thing. At Oz's second coming of age ceremony, when Break and Lottie are pitted against each other, he refrains from attacking her, and they have a brief discussion about their supposed "friendship" before Lottie makes her escape with Dug. They share a look as she is leaving, the kind of look that tells us Break isn't done with her yet. After Break's death, when Lily angrily told Lottie to aid her in revenging Fang's death, Lottie tried to deter her from doing so, and stopped Lily from shooting Reim for reconciliation. She agreed to watch over Break's body until the end, and blessed Break's soul to return to this world after completing its hundred years cycle. Intention of the Abyss Break hated the Intention of the Abyss because when she changed his past, she caused all of the family he was trying to save to be slaughtered anyway; only instead four years later and the one girl that had previously survived also died. Yet, he states that his anger was misplaced considering that he was the one who asked her to change the past. In return for changing his past, he made a promise to her to destroy her and save Alice. She aided him, by creating the Mad Hatter, a Chain born to destroy other Chains. Unfortunately, Break died before he accomplished his promise, he did however, apologize to her before too late, and created a path for Oz, Alice, Gilbert and Ada to catch up with Glen. They would ultimately replaced him and fulfilled the wish of the Intention of Abyss. Category:Character Subpages Category:Relationships Pages